User blog:LeshracAetherBlade/Backup/Personal Copy Of Custom Champion.
Update2: I fixed the mechanic on most of William's skills. On my next update i will fix the numbers. There is currently a storm in our area so the internet is not cooperative. So i will deal with the text balance/alignment etc. Update 1: It seems that i did something wrong with the category tag or something. i could not properly edit the page. Also i now have a hard time with the texts on the skills. they don't seem to fall straight in line or something. Also i just updated the lore, so forgive me if there are alot of grammar errors. |} ! colspan="4"|Statistics |- | style="text-align:right;font-size:smaller;"|Health | style="font-weight:bold;"|395 (+75) | style="text-align:right;font-size:smaller;"|Attack damage | style="font-weight:bold;"|50 (+3.2) |- | style="text-align:right;font-size:smaller;"|Health regen. | style="font-weight:bold;"|4.75 (+0.06) | style="text-align:right;font-size:smaller;"|Attack speed | style="font-weight:bold;"|0.625 (+1.68%) |- | style="text-align:right;font-size:smaller;"|Mana | style="font-weight:bold;"|405 (+75) | style="text-align:right;font-size:smaller;"|Armor | style="font-weight:bold;"|12 (+3) |- | style="text-align:right;font-size:smaller;"|Mana regen. | style="font-weight:bold;"|9.80 (+0.95) | style="text-align:right;font-size:smaller;"|Magic res. | style="font-weight:bold;"|30 (+1) |- | style="text-align:right;font-size:smaller;"|Range | style="font-weight:bold;"|550 | style="text-align:right;font-size:smaller;"|Mov. speed | style="font-weight:bold;"|310 |} |} AbilitiesEdit LORE: There is a place between dimensions, between worlds. To some it is known as the Outside, to others it is the Unknown. To those that truly know, however, it is called the Void. Despite its name, the Void is not an empty place, but rather the home of unspeakable things - horrors not meant for minds of men. Little is known about the void, and all who dwell there. Though most dizens of Valoran think the void to be a dark nightmarish place, it is infact a place where seams of dimensions mesh together forming spectacles that defy time and space itself. Each "section" of the void is ruled by a sentient being who utmostly represents it's territory. Most of the Void rulers adorned their sections with horrific constructs and beings albeit one. This being was so fascinated by the worlds beyond the void, that everytime he visited one he would take a fragment of that world to add for his own. One fateful day in valoran, summoners from the league immediately responded upon sensing an opening rift to the void. Expecting to face devlish creatures, they were bedazzled as a humanoid creature wearing eccentric peculiar garb greeted them. Claiming to be named "William" he says he wants to claim the league as his own, to add to his "collection". And thought it seems that William is power enought to be a summoner himself, he chose to join the league claiming that he wants a bit more of a challenge in getting something. "The League will be mine someday" - William Upon selection: "ME!ME!ME! PICK ME! oh.....uhm, right." Movement "Are you sure about that?" "Where are we going?" "I think iv'e been here before" "Are we there yet?" "Don't tell me where to go!" "lalalalalalalalala..." "This place is booooring!" Movement -special locations "The river? Great, my boots are now wet" "I wonder how Cho'Gath manages to fit here in the brush." "Is that our turret or theirs?" Attacking "Take this!" "Auto attack, auto attack." "I know what i'm doing!" "This will make em' more ugly." "BOOM! KPAW! HIYA! Ratatatatata!!" "This kinda gets boring, y'know?" "How many hit's can this fool take?" Upon using any of his Q spells "Shizzle!" "Sprinkle!" "Darkness!" "Catch!" Upon using: Shiny Shield "Ooh! Shinny!" "You look frabjolous!" Upon using: Herbal Interval "Just add water!" "Symptoms may include nausea, allegric reaction,flu, cold, silence, stun, slow, snare, suppress and even death!(this is said very fast at an accelerated rate)" Upon using: Diamond Dust "Achoo!" "Add a dash of diamonds!" Upon using: Wings of the wind "I'm flying!" "Of I go!" "Zooom!" Upon using: Earth Spike "Look, your shoes untied!" "Special deliveryyyyyyyyy!" JOKE: (Obtains a small object from his pockets, looks at it then throws it on the ground on last ability used it then bounces back to his face. Fire ball By default) "hmmmm,I don't need his anymore....ack!" "Meh, garbage.......ack!" TAUNT:(Levitates a certain height, then points down in mockery) "You look like ants down there." "This is the difference of my power level from yours." Upon Dying: (Slowly melts into a puddle of colorful stuff.) "I'll be back soooooo......" Category:Custom champions